Coffee Time
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Dua orang dari sisi yang berlawanan, saling bertemu setelah kematian dan mengobrol ringan.


**HAAEEE**

 **AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MASUK FANDOM TG! :D**

 **Yah, pokoknya selamat membaca, Minna!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee Time**

 **.**

 **A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic by Katzius**

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dua orang dari sisi yang berlawanan, saling bertemu setelah kematian dan mengobrol ringan,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **based on Amon's death in Tokyo Ghoul Root A**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Amon menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan putih. Mungkin tidak tepat disebut ruangan. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut hamparan putih tak berbatas tanpa cakrawala. Ke mana pun Amon memandang, ia hanya melihat hamparan berwarna putih, seolah tuhan telah menghilang segalanya dan mengecat segala hal dengan warna putih.

Amon pernah mendengar bahwa alam baka itu berwarna putih. Dan hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah _mati_. Ia menyerang ghoul bermata satu itu–si Penutup Mata–untuk serangan terakhir. Ia berhasil mengenainya, namun pada akhirnya ia juga terkena luka tusuk yang cukup besar dari _kagune_ ghoul tersebut. _Quinque_ miliknya hancur, dilanjuti dengan ia terjatuh ke tanah, dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Kemudian, ia sudah di sini.

Amon meraba daerah sekitar perutnya, di mana ia mendapat luka besar. Namun, ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Dan, alih-alih menggunakan baju tempur CCG, ia menggunakan kaus putih biasa dan celana cokelat panjang.

"Ah, satu orang lagi sudah ada di sini. Merpatikah?" Amon mendengar suara. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia familier dengan suara tersebut.

Amon menoleh ke belakang, dan itulah ia. Seorang wanita di usia paruh bayanya; Ryouko Fueguchi. Ibu dari Hinami Fueguchi. Dan, salah satu dari sekian banyak ghoul yang dibunuh Kureo Mado. Ia mengenakan baju terusan panjang seperti yang ia pakai di saat-saat terakhirnya. Senyum di wajahnya lembut, layaknya senyum seorang ibu.

"Target nomor 723, Ryouko Fueguchi," sahut Amon. "rupanya setelah meninggal, kau ada di sini,"

"Begitu juga dengan kau, Merpati-san," sahut Ryouko Fueguchi. "Mau kopi?"

"Di mana kita?" tanya Amon.

"Buru-buru sekali. Tenang saja, tugas kita sudah selesai," sahut Ryouko tenang. Ia memunculkan teko dan cangkir dari ketiadaan. Amon tak mengerti bagaimana teko dan cangkir itu bisa muncul. Ryouko menuang kopi tersebut ke arah cangkir dan menyodorkannya pada Amon, yang menerimanya dengan heran.

Amon menyeruput sedikit. Lantas kemudian terbelalak oleh rasa kopi itu. Kopi itu enak sekali.

"IStirahatlah sebentar," sahut Ryouko. "Di sini tempat orang-orang seperti kita beristirahat,"

"Jika di sini tempat orang mati, lalu…. d-di mana Mado-san?" tanya Amon.

"Mado-san?"

"Uh," gumam Amon. Ia menyadari mungkin tidak etis menanyakan keadaan si pembunuh padahal si korban tepat di depan mata. Semenjak bertemu dengan si Penutup Mata, entah mengapa ia juga yakin ghoul juga memiliki hati. "maksudku…"

"Sebut saja, tidak apa-apa. Yang kau maksud Merpati yang membunuhku, kan? Tidak apa-apa, toh aku tak bisa mati lagi," sahut Ryouko, senyumnya tetap tenang. "kurasa ia sedang asyik di bawah,"

Amon tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ryouko dengan 'di bawah'. Namun,wanita itu menunjuk ke arah bawahnya. Mungkin artinya memang harfiah. Mado-san mungkin memang berada di _bawah_ tempat ini. Lagipula, samar-samar Amon mendengar teriakan senang Mado-san dari bawah sana. Kalau begitu, berarti pasti di bawah banyak ghoul-ghoul jahat.

"Biarkan saja ia," sahut Ryouko. "Ia asyik dengan ghoul-ghoul. Lagipula, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Merpati-san–"

"Amon. Amon Koutarou,"

"Baiklah. Amon-san, apa kau tahu kabar mengenai Hinami?"

"Maksudmu anak perempuan kecil yang bersamamu?"

Ryouko mengangguk. "Iya, betul. Aku penasaran sekali dengan kabarnya,"

"Ghoul dengan julukan ' _daughter'_ itu ya… terakhir kali sepertinya ia di bawah pengawasan si Penutup Mata,"

"Penutup Mata?"

"Ghoul yang mengenakan tutup mata medis di bagian kiri," jelas Amon. "Awalnya rambutnya hitam, namun terakhir kali aku melihatnya rambutnya putih total. Ia sering dijuluki 'Kelabang' oleh CCG,"

Ryouko menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Jika di bawah Nak Kaneki, aku akan yakin ia aman,"

Amon merasa tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya barusan menyerang ghoul itu dengan cukup fatal. Ia tidak ingin membuat ghoul di depannya ini khawatir. Bagaimana pun, wajar bagi seorang ibu khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Iya, betul," sahut Amon, baru ingat. "Di pertarungannya denganku, ia menyebutkan namanya adalah Kaneki Ken. Apa benar ia?"

Ryouko mengangguk lagi.

"Dia itu anak baik," kata Ryouko. "Kuharap bisa memiliki putra sepertinya, dan sepertinya Hinami pun menganggapnya sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki,"

"Aku pun ingin mengobrol panjang dengannya," sahut Amon. "Ia sepertinya memiliki sisi berbeda dalam sudut pandang ghoul. Seolah ia adalah manusia yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh ghoul,"

"Rumornya, dia memang seperti itu," kata Ryouko. "Kata Yoshimura-san ia dulunya manusia,"

"Yoshimura?"

"Manajer kafe Anteiku,"

"Begitu,"

"Bagaimana kabarnya ia sekarang, Amon-san?"

Amon tak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab ini. Ia telah melukai Kaneki tadi. Haruskah ia jujur?

"I-Ia... terluka. Terkena seranganku," kata Amon jujur. "CCG sedang mengadakan penggrebekan di kafe Anteiku dan ia menggila. Aku dan ia bertarung... hingga aku sampai di sini,"

"Begitu," sahut Ryouko, suaranya tetap riang. Ia berbalik seolah akan pergi.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Amon-san. Menyenangkan bisa mengobrol ringan dengan salah seorang anggota CCG," kata Ryouko. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyampaikan suaraku sebagai seorang ghoul yang hidup damai pada CCG,"

"Aku pun sudah lama ingin mengetahui dunia ghoul. Ternyata, ada bagian lembutnya juga. Sayang aku baru tahu ini setelah mati," kata Amon, tersenyum tipis.

Ryouko beranjak pergi.

"Oh, tunggu, Ryouko-san," panggil Amon.

Ryouko menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Terima kasih atas kopinya," kata Amon. "Aku baru tahu kopi buatan ghoul lebih enak dari kopi buatan manusia. Kopi yang tadi enak sekali,"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Amon-san," sahut Ryouko. Ia berjalan lagi dan menghilang. Sedang Amon sendiri, ia berdiri, hendak pergi ke 'bawah' menemui instrukturnya, Kureo Mado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maavkan saya kalo jadinya pendek begini. Tapi mudah2an Minna sekalian suka.**

 **Makasih udah baca fanfik TG pertama saya! Kalo berkenan sila tinggal krisar atau repiew :3**

 **Salam,  
\- Katzius**


End file.
